gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine is featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the God Squad and Mercedes' church choir, with solos from Joe, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam. The God Squad and the church choir deliver the song as a singing valentine from Finn to Rachel. At the end of the performance, Santana requests that Joe gets the God Squad to serenade her and Brittany. Joe is speechless and seems uncomfortable with the request. Lyrics Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: Yeah) And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: Right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty (record on the shelf) (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and play me (like everybody else,) If I ask you to scratch my back, (could you manage that?) (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty, (I can handle that) Furthermore, I apologize for any (skipping tracks) (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me (left a couple cracks) I used to used to used to used to, (now I'm over that) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (ancient artifacts) Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam (with Quinn): Just keep it stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) And know my heart is a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe with Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (Quinn: For You) Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Sam (with Quinn): (Let's go!) If I was an old school, (fifty pound boombox) (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your (shoulder wherever you walk) Would you turn my (volume up in front of the cops) (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes: Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher (every time they told you to stop) (Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (don't get mad at me) (Quinn: Hey) When you have to purchase (mad D batteries) (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (your friends make) You never know we come and (go like we're on the interstate) Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam (with Quinn): Keep me stuck inside your head, (like your favorite tune) You know my heart's a stereo that only (plays for you) (Mercedes: Oh) Joe with Mercedes (Sam): My heart's a stereo (Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Oh oh) Make me your radio (Come on) And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up) This melody was meant for you (For You) Just sing along to my stereo (The good life) Joe (Sam): Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah haha) Joe and Mercedes: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Mercedes: So sing along to my stereo Joe (Mercedes): I only pray you never leave me behind (Sam: Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (Sam: So hard to find) (Oh) I take your head and (Oh) hold it closer to mine (Yeah, yeah) (Sam: Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Sam: Yeah, come on, wooh!) My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) (with Mercedes: It beats for you, so listen close) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (You gotta make me your radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) (with Mercedes: And turn me up when you feel low) (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Yeah) Oh oh oh oh oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (and Quinn: To my stereo) (Oh whoa whoa) Oh oh oh (My radio) Sam: It's yo' boy, Trouty! Gym Class Heroes, baby! Joe (Mercedes): So sing along to my stereo! (Yeah, yeah) Sam: Yeah! Trivia *This is Joe's first performance. *This is the first performance of The God Squad. *Some of the lyrics were changed because of the swearing. Errors *During the God Squad's rendition of Stereo Hearts, Santana can be seen sitting down. As the song plays, the camera passes and she is not there. When it ends, she is again seen walking up to the God Squad. Gallery SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png SH4.png Joe-songs.gif 220px-SH7.png SH5.png SH6.png SH7.png SH8.png SH9.png SH10.png SH11.png tumblr lz7a2rLX1Y1qa1bxgo4 250.gif SH12.png SH13.png SH15.png imagesCA9WS26M.jpg imagesCAP3DGJW.jpg tumblr lz7bvtxF6J1qlqifro6 250.gif imagesCAR35GEE.jpg Stereo Hearts.png Tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Joe Hart set1.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo1 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo2 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo3 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo4 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo5 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo6 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo7 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo8 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo9 250.gif Tumblr mvag521iEh1sbe9qqo10 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three